


Warhorses

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: We're two old warhorses, him and me.





	Warhorses

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Warhorses   
Author: Perpetual Motion   
Pairing: Jed/Leo   
Rating: CHILD   
Spoilers: Small ones for "Manchester" (Part One)   
Summary: "We're two old warhorses, him and me."  
Archive: Yes.  
Disclaimer: Oh, sure, they're mine. Cause I would have them in platonic relationships, you know.  
Author's Notes: Inspired by the voices in my head-as usual. A Leo POV at the end of the premeire. 

**Warhorses By Perpetual Motion**

We're two old warhorses, him and me, and we're still going. I'm waiting for one of us to finally call it quits and asked to be shipped off to the glue factory. Neither of us will quit, though.

He wants a second term. He wants another chance to get up and make the country better. And God knows I won't let him go it alone. He'll need someone to yell to, to yell at, someone to rant and rave and cry to. Abby will be there. I know she's pissed as hell right now, but she'll come around. But she won't always be by his side; the first lady has alot of duties. So, I'll be there, always next to him.

It's beautiful out here. There's nothing but miles of land and horses, and as long as I don't turn around and see the main checkpoint, I can just pretend it's Jed and me, alone on the farm.

I want to hold him right now. I want to kiss him and make love to him against the fence like we did once when I got back from the war. I so badly want to hold him, but I can't. The press corps is around, and they've got loaded cameras.

We're two old warhorses, him and me, except I can't nuzzle him like I want to. I take a couple of steps over and nudge him in the ribs. He looks at me, reads my eyes like he always does, and he nudges me back.

Two old warhorses, but we're not out to pasture yet.  



End file.
